In order to test the paramagnetic centers in quartz industrial dust from the Roseberry zinc mine, Tasmania, Australia five samples were analyzed by W-band EPR spectrometry. The samples consisted of matched raw samples and their acid insoluble quartz-residue. The mineralogical and chemical composition of these dusts and their X-band characteristics are known in detail. Additional L-band analysis was carried out on solid rock.